


A Slight Change of Plans

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [17]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Oral Sex, devious plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki made his way into the feast-hall to claim the head of Odin.</p>
<p>Then he saw the son of Odin. </p>
<p>Well, there's more than one way to end a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> From [a tumblr prompt.](http://thorkisauce.tumblr.com/post/117850104460/thorki-prompt)
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki rarely lied with a particular goal in mind. Most often, he did it for the simple pleasure of creation. The truth simply _was_ , a thing out there to be observed or not. Lies were slippery, malleable, like wet clay ready for shaping. Asking him to be truthful was like asking a skilled artist to break his own fingers. Everyone knew this about him. But they also knew, just as firmly, that he was not lying in his hatred for Asgard.

That was why they fell for it so easily.

But our tale begins with the trick before that trick.

 

They questioned the bard when he arrived at their gates, of course. Where had he come from, in such a storm? What was he thinking, even trying to venture out? Had he not stumbled upon the hunting lodge before dark, begging shelter of the king in return for a song, he surely would have died. Oh yes, how they questioned. They did not go out past the gates, though, to find that his tracks extended barely twenty paces beyond them.

"What song have you for us?" asked Odin.

"A song of peace, Lord," answered the bard. His words were met with warm faces. Peace was something they knew far too dimly, and to live in it - even for the course of a sole evening - would be welcome.

The music began after the first course of food was served. More songs followed each course, the rattling of plates blurring into the first few strums of quiet strings. He played softly, forcing them to lean in to hear. The songs wove images of a glorious kingdom, where all lived in harmony and plenty.

Loki - for he it was, though well disguised - had intended to weave sleep into his song, casting the entire hall into rest. He was a skilled fighter, but he had no hope of destroying so many Aesir at once without his tricks. And it would be a sublime trick indeed to return home with the head of Odin.

At least, that was the plan until he caught sight of the head of the _son_ of Odin. And the rest of him as well, minutes later. But yes, it was the head first. Magnificent. Long golden locks fell to his shoulders, with more caught up into braids. His eyes were dizzyingly blue, even to a Jotun who knew blue as he knew little else. His nose was well shaped and his cheekbones perfectly sculpted. Even his brows were pleasant to look upon. His cape hid his form but not his _size_. Massive, hewn from oak and gilded and given life. And then he did stand, and his cape fell back, revealing all that had been hidden. Loki briefly noted the thickness of his arms before his eyes lowered to see if the rest of him was as well made. Yes. Yes, as the son twisted first to one side and the other Loki could see the outline through his breeches, long and heavy where it lay against one thigh.

Loki hated Asgard, yes. But as much as Loki hated Asgard, Loki loved cock more.

The bard remained at the lodge until the storm eased, singing for his soup, and when it was safe to go, he went.

 

The next time Loki saw Thor (for he had made it a point to learn his name the first second he could), he wore the guise of a new serving maid. She slipped into Thor's chambers after he had retired. She looked frightened, for Thor was a man of power, and men of power enjoy being reminded of it. But Thor only took her hand and spoke gently and sent her on her way.

He next saw Thor in the great library of Gladsheim, in the guise of a visiting scholar. She read a book on strategy until he arrived. She looked intrigued, for Thor was a man of intelligence, and men of intelligence enjoy being reminded of it. But Thor only kept her in conversation until it was time to go their separate ways.

His third attempt was in a pool on Midgard, in the form of a siren. Thor would be immune to their song, but not to their charms, surely. She looked lustful, for Thor was a man of beauty, and men of beauty enjoy being reminded of it. But Thor only shook his head and swam on his way.

 

That really did it. Seeing the outline was one thing, but now Loki had seen the cock itself and he was going to get that thing down his throat if it was the last thing he did.

When he returned home, Farbauti and Laufey were arguing yet again.

"They refuse to listen to reason," Laufey said heatedly.

"Perhaps if you ever managed to speak it, they would," Farbauti snapped back.

"What is the problem now?" Loki asked.

Farbauti sighed and turned to him. "Asgard will not speak of truces without a guarantee that there will be no sabotage when we gather."

"I have offered hostages, but they have refused all offers as being too low in birth. I am unwilling to offer one of value enough that the Aesir might refuse to return them," Laufey added.

Loki hummed as if in thought. As if this weren't all entirely as he wished it. "What we need is some way of making the hostage's well-being of equal value to both parties."

"An alliance of a sort? But the only way we have ever allied has been in..." Laufey trailed off as he turned speculatively to Loki.

"No. _No._ Father, it is madness."

"Oh, my little bird. What place is there for a third son here on Jotunheim? But a marriage could bring an end to the conflict and put you on the throne of Asgard," Laufey said. He reached over and smoothed a stray lock from Loki's face.

"On the throne of the queen, only," Loki retorted.

"The current queen of Asgard holds far more power than any of your uncles," Farbauti pointed out.

It was true. Loki scarcely knew his uncles, Laufey's four younger brothers. They were stationed in defensive castles far in the ice wastes, monitoring trade to ensure that the crown received its tariffs from the ships that plowed the frozen seas. Hardly a fate Loki desired for himself.

"But I love the ice wastes," Loki argued. "And I hate Asgard. You know this."

 

The marriage was arranged by proxies, couriers traveling back and forth between the realms, the Bifrost lighting the sky at night and shimmering across it by day. Thor followed its course with anxious eyes. He was still reeling from the news, heard in rumors three full days before he was summoned to his father as he sat on Hlidskjalf to hear it confirmed.

It wasn't that Thor minded being told whom he was to marry, not really. He supposed that in other circumstances, he would have liked to choose for himself. He had grown up knowing that this was how it was to be, though. No, what he minded was being told that he was to marry someone with such a reputation. Even on Asgard, all knew of Loki's particular hatred for them. Surely he would hate Thor most of all, once they were wed. He wondered if there were anything he might do to make things better.

The day came quickly, and with it came Loki, glaring at everything, muttering under his breath... Thor was fairly sure he heard Loki _hiss_ when a guard got too near. All through the ceremony, Loki's responses were spat rather than spoken. At last it was over and they were told to kiss. Thor aimed hesitantly for Loki's cheek, but he was not surprised when Loki cut him off with a loud kissing sound several inches from his ear.

So when, not five minutes after they retired to their shared chambers, he found himself standing there with his cock as far down Loki's throat as it would go, he could not even begin to guess what was going on.

"Ah... pardon me, but... what are you doing?" Thor asked. He knew it was a stupid question but it was all he could manage to come up with in the middle of this - Loki really was _very_ good - and he couldn't help wondering if perhaps there was something that someone had forgotten to tell him. Loki just waved an irritable hand as if to shush him, and kept going.

They had not lied when they dubbed Loki _Silvertongue._ Thor came with a ragged cry, rather sooner than he was used to. He refused to look embarrassed. Not even when Loki smirked up at him while licking his lips clean. In truth, it was easy enough to not look embarrassed when he was growing still more bewildered by the second.

"Do you think, perhaps, you might explain...?" Thor began.

Loki heaved a dramatic sigh. "Can't we do that in the morning? You must realize I'm not done yet."

Thor let Loki finish undressing him and lead him to the bed. Loki's own clothes seemed to shimmer out of existence between one step and the next. He was quite agreeably formed, and quite agreeably skilled... Well, at least their relationship was starting on a better footing than he had expected.

And as for Loki? He had gotten what he wanted. Now he knew he would never get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Not subscribed? Tomorrow's story will be in the Loki&Thor tag.


End file.
